Makaber Mensch
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: Había una vez un circo...


**Makaber Mensch***

*****_Del alemán; "alma en pena, demonio, fantasma"._

_Prólogo. (1/2)_

**Había una vez un circo… **

Entonces… ¿he vuelto a despertar? ¿Acaba de amanecer, no?

_¿Ya se fueron los susurros y las figuras fantasmales? ¿Los sirvientes torpes, corriendo por los pasillos?_

_¿El viejecito del té, y el príncipe indio que dormía en alfombras?_

Nada. Todos se han marchado. No les escucho, ni les veo. Se extinguió la música dulce. Se ha ido el laberinto en la niebla. Se ha ido el rocío sobre las rosas blancas.

Todo fue un sueño. Un extraño sueño, entre otros mil sueños más.

Estuve allí, en otro tiempo, en otro sitio, con mis ropas extrañas, y mi bastón elegante. Como un pequeño príncipe.

¿Todo fue un sueño?

_Volví a un día cualquiera del pasado. Atravesé una puerta, y nadie me detuvo. Nevaba, y yo estaba afuera, indefenso. Corría hasta el jardín. No corría en vano. Perseguía a un "intruso". Hacía frío en las afueras. Casi nunca hace frío en los sueños. El "intruso" era una tonta esponja con bigotes. El "traidor" lo había escondido en el desván, porque era invierno, y parece ser que los "intrusos" peludos mueren en invierno. De ser así, el "traidor" hubiera muerto también. El "intruso" era un gato, y el "traidor", su dueño._

_Malditos sean el gato y su dueño. Su dueño… _

_El "traidor" salió detrás de mí. Siempre iba detrás de mí. Aún sin verlo, yo lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. El laberinto del jardín no podría esconderme, no de sus ojos. Nada podía esconderme de aquellos ojos._

_¿Por qué jamás me separaba de él? _

_Él no era un traidor…_

_¿Por qué tembló mi corazón cuando vi su silueta atravesar la neblina? _

_Él jamás me traicionaría…_

_Tuve que pararme y tomar aire. Estaba exhausto de tanta carrera. Por primera vez, un gato me había vencido._

_Y aunque hacía frío… Lo sentí. _

_El joven de negro apareció. _

_Su gato huye. Huye más y más lejos de mí. Es un felino muy "astuto", y "se aprendió" los atajos para escapar. No tendré oportunidad de pisarle la cola._

_Todo se desdibuja. Todo se marchita. No debimos jugar, pero seguimos jugando. _

_Su mirada y la mía se encuentran._

_Los dos guardamos silencio, y su gato se pierde en el bosque, sin saber qué hacemos nosotros dentro del laberinto…_

_Yo tampoco lo sé…_

_El sueño vuelve a cambiar…_

_Recuerdo las noches de vals. Mi piano. El aroma de sus trajes y corbatas. _

_Nuestros secretos, y nuestras deudas. ¿Acaso nos quisimos para algo?_

_Recuerdo los candelabros y lluvia. El río y el dolor. La niña rubia de los lazos negros._

_Veo a la poca familia que tuve. Veo a los pocos amigos que hice._

_Incluso veo mi sombra, y mi anillo. Veo el espejo. Veo sus manos en mis hombros._

_Me veo arropado en sus brazos. No sé quien es. ¿Cómo saberlo?_

_Veo el mundo que viví, y las desgracias que causé. Veo sombras y promesas._

_Él bastó para hacerme "príncipe". Él puso la gloria en mis manos._

_Luego, todo se sumió en tinieblas. Él trató de salvarme. Yo traté de comprenderle._

Quisiera buscarle, sólo buscarle. Su gato ya no debe existir, así que no estoy enfadado.

Él podría tener a escondidas todas las mascotas que quisiera. Ahora sé cuan poco me importa eso.

Quisiera volver al pasado. Quisiera encontrarle en el presente.

Mi memoria ha arrojado su rostro al olvido. Algunos fragmentos sobrevivieron, y se muestran como parte de mis sueños. ¿Por qué mi alma no quiere olvidarse de él? ¿Quién es?

_¿Por qué siento que vivo en un sueño perenne?_ Quizás la realidad no existe.

No hay día que despierte, que él no se haya marchado. Y no hay sólo día que deje de amanecer.

Si, he vuelto a despertar. Tiene que ser.

Destapo la colcha y me estiro, bostezando. El resplandor del Sol lastima mis pupilas, y veo, a través de la ventana, como todo se mueve en las afueras. Los vecinos, las nubes, los autos. Aquel mundo que soñé, ya no está.

Alrededor de mí hay como veinte camas vacías, y con las fundas puestas. Los otros deben estar en el comedor, o jugando en el patio. Nadie vendrá a atar mis cordones o quitarme el pijama. Estoy solo, solo de veras.

Este es mi hogar, mi "laberinto". Mamá ha muerto hace mucho, y papá cayó al mar cuando un misil le derribó en pleno vuelo, en 1919. Quedé solo en medio de Paris, y todos los niños sin esperanza son encerrados en _Le Labyrinthe_, sin magia y sin destino.

Corro un poco la frazada y veo mis pies. Las medias negras están a punto de romperse. Al pie de mi cama hay un bulto de cosas, y las remuevo buscando mi gorro de invierno. De seguro Pierre se lo ha llevado. Me da pena con él, y lo más seguro es que ni se lo pida más tarde. A él sus padres no le dejaron mucho.

Yo tampoco tengo tantas posesiones. Poquísimas, de hecho. Cabrían en un ataúd de juguete, o en una caja de fósforos. Mamá ya era muy pobre cuando la tuberculosis le cobró el último de sus bienes, pero se encargó al menos de que algo me quedara. Mamá era la chica más bonita a la que he visto. Menudita, inquieta y de ojos profundos.

Solía hablar todo el tiempo de cosas sin sentido, llenas de locura. Estaba convencida de que papá y ella se volverían a encontrar, como en todas las vidas. También contaba historias fascinantes, y llenaba mi mente de sitios imposibles, insólitos; sitios adonde no llegaban la guerra ni los disparos. Por culpa de ella es que la realidad me detesta, y que me cuestiono cosas que a nadie más le preocupan. Por ella es que llevo conmigo una herencia tan extraña.

Por mucho que pienso al respecto, no entiendo por qué mamá conservaba tantos tesoros sin valor aparente. La conozco, y sé que algo raro había en ellos cuando no los vendió también, o se deshizo de ellos, que suena más razonable. Hace unos días, se los di todos a Alois Trancy, el chico que vive cerca de la plaza, y que a ratos viene a verme cuando salimos afuera. No fue un regalo, en lo absoluto. Él será quien me los cuide a partir de ahora.

Soy tan "paranormal" que nadie se quedó sorprendido cuando bajé al patio con una bolsa llena de baratijas. Alois estaba allí, esperándome. A través de las rejas le fui pasando los objetos, y él los estudiaba con suma perplejidad, como si fuera un soldado encubierto al que entregan un paquete peligroso, que no debe dañarse. Fue colocando mis pertenencias dentro de una maleta vieja. Ahora me temo que las acomodó mal, y que se fue andando con todo aquello desordenándose dentro de la valija. Es tonto, pero puedo confiar en él.

Esta es la primera noche que duermo sin mi reloj de bolsillo. Ni siquiera sirve, y hace años que mamá lo tenía. Papá se lo había ganado en un juego de póquer; y le habían dicho que era un ejemplar valioso. Según el apostante que perdió, aquel reloj estaba maldito, y era una suerte el desprenderse de él. Papá se echó a reír, pero quiso escuchar todo el relato.

El perdedor debió exagerar el misterio, y en aquellas circunstancias dudo que no estuviera pasado de tragos. Dijo que las manecillas del reloj se estaban quietas siempre, y que sólo marchaban cuando el dueño original les daba cuerda. Hasta ahí, no se puede juzgar que el reloj sea tan macabro. Una casualidad, un día, podía echarlo a andar. Faltaba el dato que más embrujó a mi padre: el dueño original del reloj era un demonio.

He ahí la primera pieza de mi fortuna. Con ella siguen una serie de extraordinarios objetos que, a lo largo de su juventud, mamá y papá fueron acumulando. Ya fuera por medios fortuitos, o un tanto "arbitrarios", Vincent y Rachel armaron un depósito fuera de lo común de baratijas inusuales, para luego obsequiármelas a mí.

Por muy excéntricos que hayan sido mamá y papá, más inconcebible aún es que yo cuide celosamente cada una de las piezas de su tétrica colección. Incluso me siento feliz de no tener un hermano con el cual compartirlas.

En fin, no me he alejado de estas cosas por simple capricho. Se las he entregado a Alois porque planeo escapar de _Le Labyrinthe _esta noche, mientras me toque barrer las hojas secas de la entrada del patio. La semana pasada me quedé hasta tarde en el salón de clases, leyendo. Juliet, la monjita perezosa, se quedó cuidándome. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se quedara rendida, y aproveché su "negligencia" para sacarle, del manojo, las llaves de la verja trasera. Como casi nadie sale por este lugar, Juliet no ha necesitado usarlas para nada, así que no tiene ni la menor idea de que las he robado. Son alrededor de cien llaves, vamos… no va a notar la diferencia. Ella usa unos anteojos gigantes, y pasa mucho trabajo para distinguirlas entre sí. Las llaves que de verdad importan siguen en su lugar. Todo va a salir bien.

Tengo motivos muy fuertes para escapar justo ahora. Alois me trajo un periódico hace un mes, y en la primera plana salía un artículo que llamó mi atención. Mostraban fotografías en blanco y negro de unos personajes asombrosos, con los rostros pintados. A algunos los atrapó la cámara en el aire, haciendo saltos asesinos. Otros se contorsionaban en poses enredadísimas. Había un mago de máscara siniestra, y una dama oscura que hipnotizaba a los niños, con el cabello de plata cayéndole en bucles. Un caballero que podía detener el tiempo; y estaba también el espectáculo del chico que hablaba con las arañas, y les ponía nombres de escritores famosos. Sus arañas podían entretejer los destinos de los reyes. Era la compañía inglesa _Makabrer Mensch_; un circo ambulante que iba de ciudad en ciudad, haciendo maravillas y divirtiendo a las gentes en las calles.

El aliento y la cordura se esfumaron de mi ser. Le pedí a Alois que me dejara conservar la tirada, y la releí nuevamente a lo largo del día, sin concentrarme en nada más. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con aquellos artistas desconocidos, sin nombre y sin refugio, que iban por todos los pueblos de Europa asustando a los niños y realizando prodigios que dejaban a los adultos sin habla. Era demasiado para mi imaginación. Supongo que también eso heredé de Vincent y Rachel… la oscura atracción por todo lo fantástico.

Y, en el fondo, tenía un presentimiento. Había algo más que ver en aquel espectáculo.

Aunque lo más prudente hubiese sido echar a la basura aquel diario; yo no podía negarme a una curiosidad que iba mucho más allá de mi deliberación. Pasé noches y noches luchando contra mi mismo. Mientras planeaba una fuga que pude llevar a cabo en momentos más oportunos, intentaba hacerme entender que Alois no iba a poder esconderme en su desván, como al gato de mis sueños, toda una vida.

Quise serenar mis impulsos infantiles y renunciar a mi aventura, porque sabía proyectarla, pero no desenvolverme dentro de ella. Estaba poniendo en riesgo a mi amigo, y, tarde o temprano, su padre descubriría que habíamos sido cómplices en esta travesura. No pensaba regresar al orfanato bajo ningún concepto, pero no tenía otro lugar donde comer. Una encrucijada se cerraba en torno a mi cuello. Era como dar un paso suicida.

Mis tesoros se marcharon fuera; y luego seré yo quien salga del laberinto; quizás para entrar en otro mucho más terrible. Vale la pena estar ajenos al futuro. Por lo menos mis sueños me acompañarán a cualquier parte. Están agarrados a mi alma, como deben estar agarrados, en el cielo, mamá y papá.

Pronto se supo en el orfanato que el circo estaba cerca. Desperté tarde esta mañana porque, anoche, Pierre y los otros se desvelaron fantaseando con la posibilidad de verle cuando pasara por la plaza. Para ellos, la sola sensación de estar rodeados de seres misteriosos era espeluznante. Más aún, cuando puede ser que te toquen por accidente, y te quedes con algo de su magia corrompiéndote por dentro.

Era obvio que las ancianas monjitas no querían saber del _Makabrer__Mensch_, y que eran demasiado precavidas y listas como para dejarnos correr entre la muchedumbre, embelesados con el fuego y los saltimbanquis. Por mucho que los niños les imploraran, y que prometieran disciplina, ninguna de ellas cedió. Nadie vería pasar al circo, y punto.

Llegaron las 6:00. Pronto fueron las 7:00.

Estaba algo nervioso, y casi no probé bocado en la cena colectiva. Luego, a las 8:00…

Todo sucedió rápido. Tan rápido, que no tuve oportunidad ni de cometer el mínimo error.

Incluso llegué a pensar que alguien, además de Alois, estaba ayudándome.

De por sí, las monjitas jamás hubieran sospechado de _Solitaire_, el niño callado de la mancha en el ojo derecho. Yo no lograba recordar mi verdadero nombre, y, dada mi naturaleza un tanto ermitaña, _Solitaire_ se convirtió en el apodo que usaban los chicos del orfanato para referirse a mí. Pronto, _Solitaire_ habría desaparecido para siempre…

Esta sería la noche más hermosa y funesta de todos los tiempos.

Un buen rato me quedé viendo hacia las rejas. El bulto de hojas barridas llegaba al techo. Pronto alguien notaría mi ausencia, cuando ni siquiera era un hecho consumado. Estaba a punto de arrepentirme, cuando vi a Alois llegar de la nada, y salí corriendo hacia él, desconcertado. Se lo agradecería, si lo hubiera vuelto a ver…

Allí estaba mi amigo, de pie, del otro lado de los barrotes. No había nadie cerca, y comenzaba a lloviznar.

- ¿Emocionado, _Solitaire_? – fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir -.

- ¡Cállate, Trancy! – le grité, arrepintiéndome en el acto, dándome por muerto -.

Eché una ojeada a sus atavíos, y no pude reprimir una mueca de asombro.

- ¿Qué diablos haces vestido así? – me atreví a preguntarle, sin entender nada de nada – Pareces un mendigo… -.

- Te recuerdo que llevo puesta tu ropa, tonto -.

- Pues no soy ciego – le aclaré, con cierto aire de arrogancia – Es sólo que tu expresión de desamparado le da al atuendo un toque de miseria -.

- ¿Tienes la llave, no? -.

- Claro que la tengo… - me toqué el bolsillo del pantalón - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Me estás retrasando… -.

- ¡Ya he estado en la plaza! Tienes que verla, _Solitaire_. Parece que fueran a desfilar nuestros soldados… -.

- ¿Está llena? -.

- ¡Seguro! – exclamó, ante la ingenuidad de mi duda – He visto a todos los clientes de mi padre, y a mis tutores. Hay tantos rostros distintos, y tantos extranjeros. ¡Y esos burgueses estirados! Colándose en una fiesta de pobres… -.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es el circo… -.

- ¡Hay faroles decorados…! – le entró su faceta de drama - ¡Disfraces…! -.

- Sal del medio, ¿quieres? -.

No me lo creía cuando abrí el pórtico de hierro, y no se resistió.

Era una gran "casualidad" que justo esa mañana alguien hubiera engrasado los goznes.

¿Aquello realmente se me estaba dando tan fácil?

- Ya estoy fuera. Increíble. No ha sido nada extraordinario… -.

Pero incluso la hierba del otro lado se sentía más húmeda, y sana.

- Alois, no te lo preguntaré dos veces. ¿Por qué…? -.

- Todos queremos divertirnos, _Solitaire _– me respondió – He visto parte del mundo, y no hay nada en él más exótico que las propias necedades que me pasan por la mente. Ninguna magia de circo es tan absurda… -.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y no le veo la gracia… -.

- ¡Ah, vamos! – insistió - ¿Cuántas veces he sido un año más joven, y huérfano? ¿Cuántos niños verdaderamente raros y tristes van al colegio de los ricos? ¿Cuánta ceniza y cuánto moho te cae encima si has nacido bajo un tejado de cristal? ¿Acaso se divierten los que no se enferman? Déjame probar… -.

- Vas a hacerte pasar por mí… -.

- Mírate al espejo. Salvo tu mancha en el ojo y mis rizos rubios; somos casi idénticos -.

- Por eso llevas mi gorro, para cubrir los mechones amarillos. Me gustaba creer que Pierre lo había necesitado… -.

- Estaba entre tus baratijas de ayer… -.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te descubrirán? -.

- A ti también pudieron descubrirte, y ya saliste… -.

- Es distinto. Yo nunca salgo. Yo no puedo… -.

- Y yo quiero entrar. ¿Es peor? -.

Alois estaba en lo cierto. Y yo, estúpidamente, queriendo cuidar de él, sin saber siquiera qué sería de mí.

- Lárgate ya, solitario. El circo te espera, y mañana, todo habrá terminado para los dos -.

- Me voy. No quiero ni imaginarme qué harás allá adentro; y en mi nombre… -.

- Ni siquiera tienes nombre, por eso me gustas -.

- Ya nos veremos… - susurré -.

Alois entró por mí, y yo continué avanzando, calle arriba. Se sintió raro, como en un sueño.

- ¡Hey, _Solitaire_! – me llamó -.

Volteé. Alois sacó algo de sus ropas. Estaba oscuro, y no conseguí inferir lo que era, hasta que me lo arrojó por los aires, y cayó entre mis manos.

- ¿Mi reloj? -.

Vaya, qué detalle. Debió sacarlo de entre los trastes que le di. Cuando miré a Alois, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿No dice su historia que está maldito? Yo creo que debes llevártelo. A alguien como tú le traerá buena suerte -.

Uno a veces prefiere creer que las barajas mienten y los niños cambian.

- Pórtate bien, Alois… -.

- ¡Dulces sueños! – se despidió - ¡Y no desaparezcas con los del circo, que tienes que volver por mí! -.

Es triste.

Salí caminando con apuro, evadiendo los faroles, casi brincando. Casi sonriendo.

Es triste.

No se contraen deudas de gratitud con quien no tiene nombre.

Nunca he sabido de nadie que retorne de la locura.

Ir y ver, esa era mi promesa. No tardar demasiado, no perder el rumbo. No acercarme al peligro, no jugar con nadie. No confiar en las máscaras, no ponerme ninguna. Guardar silencio, no despertar sospechas. Andar, andar y mirar.

No fascinarme. Por los cielos, no fascinarme.

¡Qué pronto rompí todas mis precauciones y me arrojé al infierno!

Los siete bulevares convergían en un vasto emporio. Por la calle iban y venían toda clase de seres; disfrazados de gala y con vestuarios singulares. El tránsito se había paralizado por completo. Los negocios cerraron temprano y las casas quedaron totalmente vacías, o llenas de duendes espectrales y visiones. Los anómalos transeúntes me hacían compañía y se saludaban entre sí, parloteando y previendo desastres graciosos.

Era la primera vez que escapaba, que era libre, que era yo. Miraba de un lado a otro, confundido y extasiado a la vez, sin poderme creer aquello. Lo había conseguido, y nadie me reclamaba. Por demás, la multitud fue más heterogénea y carismática que nunca. Ni en los días de desfile y revuelta encontré a tantas personas comprometidas con algo.

La curiosidad tiraba de los pueblos, y los pueblos del mundo parecían haberse congregado en la plaza para ver al _Makabrer Mensch _y a sus malignos payasos. Alois no había exagerado el alcance del fenómeno; mi pequeño país se abarrotó de oscuros peregrinos que seguían a los artistas, y estaban dispersos por toda la villa francesa.

La vieja ciudad, en desgracia y en sombras, se había esfumado. De repente, yo estaba perdido en un teatro gótico de cien escenarios. En cada esquina había grupúsculos de diez o doce jovenzuelos, que intercambiaban abrazos y antifaces, muertos de la risa, mientras los mimos o los bufones les pintaban burlas con sus estrambóticos gestos.

Muros derruidos adornados con láminas y estrellas de papel. Diminutos artilugios mecánicos haciendo sonidos violentos. Antorchas humeantes y una fila de hermanitos, alterados y risueños, corriendo de la mano por la acera. Iban hacia las nubes decenas de artilugios explosivos. Un loco disparaba un rifle de juguete, y los pequeños trataban de agarrar las chispas disueltas en el aire. Parecía un aquelarre, una tétrica celebración de la noche de brujas.

Y todo, absolutamente todo, estaba pintado de blanco y negro.

Llegué finalmente a la plaza, sin notar cuánto había caminado hasta entonces. Tropecé con mucha gente, y me escabullí entre los altos señores para llegar al centro.

Una pitonisa ebria barajeaba sus naipes antiguos delante de una niña curiosa.

- ¿Le temes al destino, dulce princesa? -.

- El destino no existe, _madame_ -.

Nos abrimos paso para dar lugar a un carruaje ceniciento que venía circulando. Algunos actores venían en él, y el público los vitoreó con júbilo. El conductor me pareció realmente particular; era un paje con cabeza de calabaza, que se quitaba el sombrero y nos decía "hasta pronto", aunque acabara de llegar a la ciudad. Pese a su ancha sonrisa naranja, lucía triste y marchito.

A mi lado pasaban títeres gigantes, del tamaño de un hombre. No me explico cómo hacían para hablarme y golpearme la cabeza con sus manos de algodón. Hacían piruetas agresivas y se regaban entre la muchedumbre, para luego esconderse en lo hosco de los callejones.

Las brujas, los egipcios, los hindúes. Los lobos, las sirenas, los cisnes. Orejas de elfo; colmillos de serpiente. Cabelleras de lino, trenzas chinas del color del azabache, lisiados ciegos y ciegos con alas. Mariposas humanas y cuervos. El gran show estaba por iniciar. Mi alma yacía hechizada delante de los actores.

Pánico y alegría se envolvían junto a mí. El bullicio y la música reinaban sobre el silencio. A lo largo de calles y calles, se seguía escuchando la algarabía del espectáculo.

Cuando debían haberse tocado las doce campanadas de la noche, no quedaban cuerdos cerca de la villa. No creí, al mirar a los tres niños que retozaban cerca, que sus ojos fuesen mortales. La expectación los había hipnotizado. Sus padres, que se escondían detrás de unos velos negros, se arremolinaban a mi paso y trataban de aferrarse a sus hijos, sin respirar.

¿Qué parte de la noche fue imaginada, y qué parte habrá sido real?

Me volví hacia un vagabundo que tropezó conmigo. Era un payaso con uñas largas; andrógino, picaresco, sospechoso. Llevaba el cabello blanquecino cortado sobre la nariz. Tiré de la manga de su traje, y se detuvo. Me impresionó el despampanante sombrero que traía puesto.

Cuando el extraño personaje miró hacia abajo, y me encontró, su rostro se trocó en una mueca de espanto.

Retrocedió, como asustado… y luego, estalló en carcajadas.

-_ ¡Increíble! _– exclamó, con melancolía, casi abrazándome – _¡Has venido a buscarnos! _-.

Pronunció en otro idioma aquellas palabras. Un idioma familiar.

Quise aclararle: "No te comprendí", pero se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

Supongo que la expresión trastornada de mis ojos lo sedujo más aún.

- _ Tu sonrisa sigue siendo igual de negra… _-.

- No sé hablar inglés, señor, no tanto así… -.

- _Pequeño rey mío; ha pasado tanto tiempo… _-.

- ¿Qué, acaso usted es sordo? -.

- _¿Nunca moriste? Nosotros sí. Morirnos fue divertido. _-.

- ¿Está ebrio, señor?… -.

- _Debo estar soñando despierto. Tú no eres mi rey. Perdí a mi rey en Londres. Mi rey ha caído… _-.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, como ocultando el desconsuelo de un llanto. Fingía que secaba unas lágrimas que en verdad no estaban allí. A pesar de su insólita apariencia, me inspiró algo de lástima.

- ¿Te sucede algo? -.

- _¡Ah, que noche tan aciaga! _– se lamentó – _Todos han perdido la cabeza. Todos menos yo… _-.

- _¡Undertaker! _– le grité, de repente, hablando su mismo idioma -. Fue raro, incluso para mí, el saber llamarle.

El bufón me miró petrificado, atónito, como si yo hubiese pronunciado un conjuro de detención.

Me toqué los labios, sorprendido. ¿Sabía yo algo de inglés?

¿Qué más daba?

El nombre _Undertaker_ sonó lindo, muy lindo en verdad.

- _Yo también estoy feliz de verte _– confesé -.

Duró un instante el hechizo, y nos miramos con tristeza.

Yo no era más que un niño solitario; y él no era más que un bufón.

Pero alguna vez, en otro circo, en otro mundo…

- _¡Qué raro es estar maldito! _– murmuró – _Hasta se llegan a tener alucinaciones bellas… _-.

- Quizás, por esta noche, te recuerde… -.

- _Había una vez un circo… _- cantó, en voz baja – _Ven y mira, pequeño rey… _-.

Comenzó la magia. Finalmente, comenzó. Bastó con que el bufón cantara.

El público se fue quedando mudo, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Ya ellos habían llegado.

Pasaba por la plaza la Gran Caravana del _Makabrer Mensch._ El _Undertaker_ empezó a tararear su canción fúnebre. En lo alto de la caravana negra, una dama oscura repitió los mismos versos que él susurraba junto a mí.

Toda la multitud, callada, alzó los ojos hacia torre de la carroza. Allí, sentada en un sombrío balcón, una joven, vestida con medias rayadas, lazos de seda, zapatos de ballet, cantaba para el cielo.

Su atuendo era blanco y negro, sólo blanco y negro, como un dibujo de carbón. Los encajes caían sobre sus piernas, usaba guantes, alguien le había pintado el rostro.

Era muy parecida a mamá, pero más hermosa y funesta.

Como mamá cuando estaba viva.

- _Escucha, pequeño rey. Soy la voz profética en tus sueños… Ven y mira. _-.

Los músicos negros, con sus instrumentos negros, aparecían por toda la plaza. Tocaban la música sin luz y sin aire, sólo con sus manos y sus recuerdos. Sin partituras ni trucos, acompañaban a la joven disfrazada en lo alto de la carroza. Ella simulaba un llanto profundo, como hiciera el _Undertaker _al verme.

- _Escucha, soldadito. Soy el disparo en las sombras… Ven y mira_ -.

El payaso del sombrero se había desvanecido. Lo busqué en la muchedumbre, pero fue en vano.

- _Escucha, muñeca rota. Soy el dolor que palpita en tu vientre… Ven y mira -._

Pasó a mi lado un mendigo, tocando el acordeón. Bajo la máscara, iba llorando.

- _Escucha, poeta enfermo. Soy la Muerte convertida en musa… Ven y mira -._

- ¡Qué canción tan bonita! – susurró una pequeña, casi dormida en los brazos de su madre -.

_- Escucha, cadáver andante. Soy el cuervo que te sigue… Ven y mira -._

Unos novios se tomaron de las manos. La novia dijo: "Parece una canción de cuna…".

- _Donde quiebras tu fortuna. Donde olvidas tus promesas. Donde vendes tu alma… Allí estoy… -._

Sentía una sensación de magia sobrecoger mi cuerpo. _Alguien me ceñía, me acunaba. Con un soplo, ese alguien apagaba las velas. _La dama oscura que cantaba se puso de pie, sin ceder a la gravedad, sin perder el equilibrio.

Las ondas de su vestido se mecieron con el viento. Era como una madre, y nos miraba con pena.

El público vitoreaba su canción, y aplaudía. De un momento a otro, la dama se agarró a una cuerda, y descendió lentamente sobre la plataforma, junto a sus músicos. La muchedumbre le arrojaba flores, y ella se postró en una reverencia. Tomo una de las rosas que cayó a sus pies, y cerró los ojos.

- _Ven y mira, alma humana. Soy tu Locura… -._

¿Por qué aquella melodía me recordaba al pasado? ¿Por qué me agité cuando la dama oscura posó su mirada sobre mí, entre tantos niños, y me dijo "adiós", con angustia? El tiempo se había detenido entre nosotros, y un estallido de fuegos y luces violetas enardeció al público, que coreaba el estribillo de la joven.

Cuatro enormes plataformas como aquella rodearon la plaza. Una _Araña_, un _Barco_, un _Castillo_ y un _Teatro_.

Habían andado, tiradas por raros mecanismos, desde tierras muy remotas, y con ellas llegaba un cortejo de peregrinos extranjeros. Un millón de almas aclamando al circo.

Eran escenarios gigantes. La gente se amotinó a sus alrededores, frente a los cuatro púlpitos, cada vez más entusiasmada y perdida. Algo resultaba muy curioso… de la neblina artificial que emanaba de las carrozas, emergían miles de muñecos de cera, madera y metal, vestidos con trajes humanos, e imitando ser actores dormidos.

Aquello me pareció ciertamente espeluznante.

Por muy encantadora que fuera la música; salvo la dama cantante y sus concertistas, que terminaron siendo marionetas también, el circo parecía habitado únicamente por almas mecánicas, sin vida y sin animación alguna.

A la luz de la Luna, los héroes del circo estaban muertos.

Sin embargo, las personas no repararon en tal metáfora. Lo único que les extasiaba era la voz melodiosa de la dama oscura, que me miraba, desde lejos, con pena, y continuaba con su rosa apretada contra el pecho.

Juraría, por cierto, que uno de los títeres subidos a la araña, era idéntico a mi amigo Alois Trancy.

Pero no pude verle con claridad, porque, al igual que las otras "marionetas", estaba dormido.

De súbito, la joven de blanco y negro interrumpió su canción, como aterrada.

- ¡Black! – exclamó, viendo hacia todas partes, nerviosa, y pronunciado las palabras francesas con un gris acento inglés - ¿Dónde te escondes, Black? ¡Por favor, despierta a mis hermanos de su sueño! -.

- Shhh… - farfulló, con voz implorante, un niño que salía por el ojo izquierdo de la araña – Habla bajo, Hannah. Los títeres del circo tendrán pesadillas por tu culpa. Black ha desaparecido… -.

A diferencia de Hannah, la dama oscura; el pequeño que había desertado de las sombras tenía un aspecto agitado, como una criatura loca. Tenía los cabellos erizados, y un antifaz grotesco cubría su carita.

- ¡Luka! – le llamó la joven del castillo negro – Está muy alto allá arriba. Ven, baja y ven conmigo. Necesito que te recuestes en mi regazo… -.

Las señoras del público se quedaron inmóviles cuando el pequeño Luka caminó por encima de una de las patas de la araña, para, después, tenderse bocabajo de una de estas, y columpiarse.

Claro, nada sucedería. La multitud volvió a detonar sus aplausos.

- ¿Me contarás alguna historia antes de dormir? – preguntó Luka, que se balanceaba, literalmente, de una tela de araña -. Hannah le sonrió con una ternura infinita, casi con un amor obsesivo.

Yo solía suplicarle a mamá que se quedara ahí, hasta que me durmiera.

Ella siempre me acompañaba con un cuento. Ella siempre accedía.

- No quiero que duermas, Luka… Black te robará de mí cuando caigas en sus sueños, y jamás volverás… -.

- Pero, hermanita, si soñar es tan peligroso… ¿Por qué el circo entero ha perdido la cordura?

Después de todo, era cierto lo que había pregonado el _Undertaker_…

- El cristal en mármol, la nieve en ceniza, los teatros en mazmorras… -.

"¿Quién había dicho aquello?" – pensó la audiencia de la plaza, buscando la nueva voz -.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia el fondo del _Teatro_; el cuarto púlpito, que parecía una galería barroca. Luka se soltó de su agarre y, como si un hilo invisible mantuviera sus piernas atadas a la pata de la araña, celebró con aplausos la llegada del nuevo personaje. El telón del _Teatro_ se había levantado. En el centro de la escena, apareció un caballero medieval con un diminuto espantapájaros cargado en brazos.

Y, como si nada pudiera sorprenderme más, el espantapájaros no era otro sino "Alois Trancy", el títere al que segundos antes yo viera dormido en la cabeza de la araña, cerca de Luka.

- _Your highness…_ - susurró Hannah -.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Claude! – los presentó Luka ante el público, con alegría -.

- Convirtió la vida en sueño, el tiempo en laberinto, el cielo en maldición… - murmuraba el caballero, acercándose, dejando que la luz de la Luna inundara el rostro del espantapájaros que sus brazos acunaban -.

- ¡Black es el mago más grandioso del mundo! – aseguró el niño del antifaz -.

- ¿Por qué hablas así de quien ha asesinado a nuestro rey? – preguntó Claude -.

- ¡No mientas de esa forma! – le atacó Luka - ¡Hannah! Dile a Claude lo que has visto. Anda, dile que es cierto que Black puede hacer cualquier truco… ¡incluso convertir a Paris en un infierno! -.

Hannah se echó a reír amargamente, mientras caminaba entre las marionetas del castillo, intentando reanimarlas.

Claude le habló a Luka, acariciando las mejillas del espantapájaros…

- ¿Serías feliz si, por esta noche, jugamos con las almas expectantes que nos están mirando? -.

- ¡Juguemos! -.

- ¿Serías feliz sin razón, y sin un rey? -.

- ¡Lo sería! -.

- Luka; ¿qué te he dicho sobre llamarle "mentiroso" a Claude? – preguntó él, y llegó la oscuridad -.

La concurrencia, a espera de encontrar en alguna plataforma al dueño de aquella dulce voz, miró en todas las direcciones posibles. Hannah se estremeció y dejó caer su rosa, asustada. El público llegó a sobrecogerse con el repentino cambio de atmósfera, tan brusco.

Se disipó la lumbre de los faroles y las bombillas, quedando a oscuras toda la plaza y sus calles colindantes. Incluso las luces de la caravana se ahogaron lánguidamente, dando paso a una penumbra absoluta.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se oyó decir a alguien de la multitud -. Hubo murmullos de intriga y desconcierto.

- ¡Miren allí! – gritó un anciano, apuntando hacia la cima de la catedral -.

Allá, inclinado sobre el público, como a punto de arrojarse, estaba el mago. Era una forma hermosa y quieta, negra, fantasmal. Parecía una ilusión propia, sólo eso; y le hacía compañía a los ángeles de mármol que meditaban serenos en el santuario de la iglesia. Una claridad mortecina caía del cielo, y brillaban tenuemente las gotas de llovizna sobre los adoquines. Eran los últimos rastros de luz, como si la sombra del mago se aplastara sobre nosotros.

Europa entera se postraría ante Black, el mago del _Makabrer Mensch_. Paris no pudo ser menos condescendiente, y la gente del público estalló en gritos y ovaciones, aclamando al artista.

Una ola de jóvenes se aglomeró en torno a la entrada de la basílica, saludándole desde la calle, y alzando los brazos, queriendo engancharle y tirar de él hacia abajo. Fui empujado y arrojado unos pasos lejos de dónde estuve al principio. Los locos acudieron a los pies del mago, frenéticos.

Paris había perdido a sus reyes muchas veces, y Claude, el caballero del _Teatro_, contemplaba al público impasible, con un irónico desprecio; porque Paris olvidó a sus reyes muy pronto, y el suyo descansaba, joven e inerte, en sus brazos. Nadie lo veía, porque todos alababan a Black, deslumbrados y ciegos. Aquella no era más que una triste diversión.

Las palabras de Luka guardaban un doble sentido, y el dolor de Hannah era real, demasiado real. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Sentí unas notas dispersas en el aire, como de un piano antiguo.

¿El espantapájaros estaba realmente muerto? ¿Los diálogos y las "mentiras" del espectáculo eran parte de las exequias para el difunto rey? Sí, lo comprendí todo cuando la música regresó.

El circo era un desfile funerario. Una melodía dulce se tocó para el pequeño rey fallecido. El _Makabrer Mensch_ no iba de negro porque sí; el _Makabrer Mensch_ estaba de luto.

Me embargó una extraña nostalgia, más insólita de lo que jamás fue. ¿Eran mis sentidos, nublados por la humedad y la música mecánica? ¿Era el efecto colateral de los gritos y los acordes rotos? ¿Era la impresión maldita de que yo había visto aquel mismo espectáculo en otro tiempo, en otro sitio… y más real?

- Nunca volverás a ser feliz sin tu rey… - confesó -.

Su voz se reflejó dentro de mí, como si me estuviese hablando cerca del oído, en voz baja. Era la voz más triste y más negra que escuchara en mucho tiempo. Era la voz del joven extraño que me hablaba en sueños.

Cerré los ojos, asustado, y recordé…

_**- Sebastian; ¿la Muerte vendrá con un beso? -.**_

_**- ¿Por qué el joven amo ha hecho una pregunta así? -.**_

_**- Sólo responde… -.**_

¿Dónde escuché esa melodía, antes?

_**- ¿El joven amo quiere que la Muerte lo bese? -.**_

_**- No lo sé… ¿acaso la Muerte eres tú, Sebastian? -.**_

El eco de la realidad intentaba alcanzarme, pero eran mucho más constantes los recuerdos para siempre perdidos…

_**- Usted no puede morir. ¿Lo ha olvidado? -.**_

¿Quién soy yo?

_**- Entonces… ¿no hay nada de amor en el beso de la Muerte? -.**_

_**- De seguro sólo fue otro mal sueño -.**_

_**- Ahora mismo estamos soñando… -.**_

Todavía estoy dentro de aquel laberinto en la niebla…

_**- ¿Serías feliz sin un rey, Sebastian? -.**_

_**- No sea tan curioso. Mire lo que le sucedió a mi gato… -.**_

_**- Tu gato Smile está muerto. Yo lo ma… -.**_

_**- Lo mató la curiosidad, mi señor. La curiosidad, que es mucho más fuerte que usted… -.**_

Abrí los ojos, y volví a Paris. Volví al presente, donde la música era sólo un truco de circo. Estaba quieto, muy quieto, en medio del infierno, preguntándome si de verdad el _Undertaker_ era el único ser que conservaba la cordura.

- Buenas noches, Paris… - nos expresó el mago, cortésmente -.

Los aplausos se impusieron por delante de la música, y Black se inclinó en una humilde reverencia.

- Perdónanos por venirte a visitar en tan escabrosas condiciones… Has envejecido -.

Creo que fue en este instante cuando comencé a ver fantasmas. No lograba darme cuenta de que estuviera despierto, porque era imposible que tales seres habitaran en el mundo engañoso que yo conocía.

- Lamentablemente, he perdido en este viaje, de ciudad en ciudad, mi valioso cuaderno. Las arañas se lo comieron o, en todo caso, las polillas que se alojan en las grietas del _Teatro_ ambulante. Tenía una magnífica colección de trucos, pero ahora se han perdido para siempre. Supongo que… -.

- ¡Fue Claude, Black, fue Claude! – le interrumpió Luka, delatando al caballero – Él arrojó tu libro a un caldero con agua hirviendo. ¡Luego le sirvió un plato de sopa a todos los títeres del _Barco_! También le había puesto toda clase de ingredientes: renacuajos, pezuñas, fetos, trozos de tripa con pus…-.

- ¡Luka! – le regañó Hannah -.

Los niños más chiquitos que había en el público rompieron en risotadas, haciendo muecas de asco.

Claude continuaba en silencio, abrazando a un cadáver infantil en el que nadie reparaba.

- Vaya, suena apetitoso… ¿Es eso cierto, Hannah? – quiso saber el mago, algo incrédulo - ¿Todos los títeres del circo se envenenaron con la cena que Claude les ofreció? -.

- ¡Si, así ha sido! – reafirmó Luka – Las marionetas se corrompieron todas, y les crecieron gusanos adentro, y se les salió el alma… ¡Esas lindas marionetas que fabricaste con los cuerpos de…! -.

- Las marionetas no tuvieron alma nunca… - le corrigió Claude –.

- Ya veo por qué se han dormido delante del público. Una mala digestión… -.

- ¡Sin marionetas no hay show! – soltó el niño – Pero tú podrás solucionarlo, ¿verdad, Black? ¡Tú lo puedes todo! -.

- Como mago del _Makabrer Mensch_, ¿qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso? Incluso recuerdo haber tenido un segundo cuaderno. Ahora bien, necesito la "llave"… -.

- ¿Llave? – se sorprendió Claude – La arrojaste al fondo del Támesis en 1889, ¿recuerdas? -.

- Quizás el Atlántico la arrastró hasta las alcantarillas de Francia… -.

- Impos… -.

- El olor se impregna con facilidad en el material de la llave. Particularmente, el olor a pescado que debe haber recogido en su travesía por el Mar del Norte… -.

- ¿Hace un minuto no hablabas del Atlán…? -.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso? – indagó Luka, callando abruptamente a Claude -.

El caballero exhaló un gruñido. Intentaba sacar a flote las contradicciones ilógicas de Black, entre otras cosas, porque sabía por dónde venía éste…

- ¡Al _Joven Amo_ le encanta el pescado! Lo he enviado a buscar la "llave"… -.

Me quedé perplejo cuando el misterioso Black, después de referirse a alguien a quien llamaba _Joven Amo_, despareció de la vista de todos, y se mostró de nuevo, como si nada, subido a la cubierta del _Barco_.

- ¡_Joven Amo_! – le buscaba - ¡_Joven Amo_! ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡Qué problemático se ha vuelto cada vez que le dejo a solas! -.

No había, ni podría haber explicación física, o plausible, al hecho de que una persona se traslade, en cuestión de segundos, de un extremo a otro de una plaza inundada de testigos. La muchedumbre se echó hacia atrás, maravillada, y sin dejar de emitir ocurrentes juicios.

- ¡_Joven Amo_! – le llamó otra vez, sin dejar ver impaciencia alguna, ni prestarle atención a los saltos de toda la gente del público, que se había trastornado ahora que Black salía por el ojo derecho de la araña -.

De un momento a otro, Black se veía caminado en el interior de algún edificio, a través de una ventana. Después, se asomaba al balcón del castillo negro. Ágilmente, sorteaba la velocidad visual de los espectadores, que procuraban seguirle adonde se moviera.

Entonces estornudé.

Se me enrojeció la nariz y me cerré más la chaqueta, previendo que iba a pescar un resfriado por cuenta de la fastidiosa llovizna que me estaba calando. Estornudé una segunda vez, y se me erizó el espinazo cuando sentí un manojo de pelos enredándoseme en las piernas.

Eché un vistazo de inmediato hacia el suelo, y encontré una bolsa de pelusas haciendo un ovillo y maullando infelizmente debajo de mí…

Todos los gatos negros traen mala suerte consigo…

- Ah, _Joven Amo_… Aquí estás… -.

Su voz reverberó una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Su macabra voz llena de falsedad y magia…

Alcé la vista. El gato ronroneaba melancólicamente, porque su dueño estaba cerca, muy cerca…

Mi mirada tropezó con la de Black, y la plaza quedó vacía.

Vacía ahora que él estaba solamente a unos pasos de distancia.

Incluso cuando todos creían que le hablaba al gato, yo tuve la extraña sensación de que fue a mí a quien llamó "Joven amo". De lo contrario, no entiendo por qué, cuando él dijo: "aquí estás", yo sentí la intensa necesidad de responderle: "Sí, aquí estoy".

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y él lo percibió.

Pues, era cierto lo que Pierre me susurrara aquella noche, entusiasmado, pensando en los prodigios del _Makabrer Mensch_, prodigios que él jamás vería ante sí…

- _**No puedes mirar al mago a los ojos, **__**Solitaire**__**, porque pierdes la cabeza… **_-.

¿Quién era el ser sombrío que estaba de pie, delante de mí? ¿Quién era su rey muerto?

Tardé un rato en apartar mi vista de él, y tardé mucho más en convencerme de que era humano.

La piel del mago era el doble de pálida que la de cualquier difunto. Me fijé inmediatamente en sus uñas negras, sus largas pestañas, la mancha deforme en su mano izquierda, como un hematoma gris…

Tenía los rasgos británicos bien dibujados, pero no era inglés. Parecía había nacido en otro lugar, en una península desconocida, mucho más oscura que la patria de Victoria.

Me gustó todo lo que vi en Black; me gustó demasiado. Era un monstruo encantador.

Tuve la sensación visual de que sus colmillos eran marmóreos y puntiagudos, y creí que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras me miraba. El mago era como un chico con forma de cuervo.

Me pregunto tantas cosas… ¿Querría aquel cuervo sacarme los ojos?

Tal vez él escuchó mi pregunta, y asintió ligeramente, sonriendo…

¿Por qué tuve que resistirme para no salir corriendo, comprimir mis manos en torno a su cuello, y torcerlo hasta dejarle violeta la piel? ¿Por qué tuve el impulso maldito de morderle los labios hasta que le sangraran?

Morderle los labios… sonaba tan placentero como asfixiante…

¿Por qué, inexplicamente, estuve a punto de gritar un nombre que no existe, que no conozco, que no significa nada?

¿Por qué el sonreía, con tanta tristeza, y yo también, de repente, me sentí tan vacío, vacío como la plaza?

La curiosidad se paseaba de un lado a otro, empujándonos de frente, arrojando sus dados…

Juraría que sus ojos marrones se tornaron rojos, como si hubiera fuego delante de él…

De cierta forma, yo me estaba quemando por dentro.

- Entonces… _Joven Amo_ – se agachó, silenciosamente, y el gatico se fue hacia él, dejándose acariciar -.

- Black, ¿conoces a este chico de alguna parte? Se parece un tanto a… -.

No podía creerlo. Y Alois prefería una noche en el orfanato…

Casi me caigo de rodillas, atónito, mudo…

- ¡Por Dios, vean eso! ¡El gato de Black puede hablar! -.

Las personas que me rodeaban se apartaron a un lado, y retrocedieron lejos, como si todo lo silencioso que hablara de repente estuviera poseído por el mal. Me resultó gracioso verles aterrados por algo tan tonto.

Fue diferente con los niños, claro. Se soltaron de la mano de sus padres, y se escabulleron entre los grandes hasta llegar adonde estaba el mago, para participar de aquello. La mayoría se sentó en la calle polvorienta a jugar con el gato, haciéndole mimos y cosquillas. Los comprendo; hubiese querido hacerle lo mismo a Black…

- ¿Por qué el jovencito te mira de esa forma? -.

Los gatos negros son sumamente perceptivos…

- No sea tan curioso, _Joven Amo_. Recuerde a mi rey, tan pequeño, y de qué murió… -.

- Tú me prohibiste recordar al pequeño rey, Black… -.

La princesa llegó junto a la pitonisa, y se tumbó al lado del gatico, ensuciándose como los demás chiquillos. Los niños no le temían a lo absurdo, y ella tomó al felino en sus bracitos.

Por muy embrujado que estuviera, se lo recostó en el regazo, arrullándole. Se despojó de sus guantecitos blancos, y hundió sus deditos de porcelana en el lomo peludo del minino.

Hannah veía la escena, muy atenta, desde el balcón del castillo, y Luka daba brincos en la cabeza de la araña, sin miedo ninguno a resbalarse y caer. Claude, que jamás me había mirado, lo hizo. Supongo que no le agradé ni un poco, porque su semblante se tornó un cuadro de furia.

Sin embargo, los tres se sobresaltaron cuando Black se aproximó. Al principio, estaban expectantes, convencidos de que el mago no cometería una locura. Luka se empezó a rascar la cabeza, despeinándose groseramente, y Hannah tarareó una canción, muy bajito. Lo descubrí; su insondable voz no me afectaba como antes, y entonces supe que estaba intentando hipnotizar al resto del mundo, salvo a mí. Era eso, o Black me mantenía exonerado de la hipnosis.

Algo estaba sucediendo, y el mago obraba deliberadamente, sin el permiso de la dama y el caballero.

Me gustaba todavía mucho más.

Hannah y Claude intentaban protegerme, o protegerse a sí mismos. Black no tenía piedad ni compostura alguna.

- _Los sueños están a salvo adentro, sólo adentro_… - cantaba la dama oscura, y todos se adormecían - _¿Qué será de ellos cuando salgan afuera, y nos vean?_ -.

Black caminó parsimoniosamente hacia mí. El resto del mundo se extraviaba como el humo y se reducía a cenizas.

Por un segundo, olvidé cuan lejana estuvo aquella promesa…

- _**¿Está cercana la Muerte, no es así?…**_ -.

- _**Pero yo siempre estaré más cerca… **_-.

El cielo se volvía una espesa carpa brumosa y etérea, y se iba perdiendo en el frío y la música.

Claude tenía unos espinosos ojos verdes, silentes y soberbios, y los clavó de par en par en el rostro de Hannah, que sollozaba a escondidas detrás de sus notas. Su mágica voz se quebraba; sufría altos y bajos, como el tono de un niño nervioso que se esfuerza por explicar un dibujo mudo en la pared.

Por un instante, el protagonista se ausentó del acto.

Black y yo desaparecimos. Todo se manchó de negro en mi cabeza.

Tuve la impresión de que me tomaba en brazos, y de que el público se sentía engañado otra vez, en medio del éxtasis y la lluvia. La voz se Hannah se atenuó borrosamente, y experimenté una paz peligrosa.

No tenía noción de cuán alto, alto, me estaba cargando el mago. Ni de cuan ligero y frágil era el cuerpo infantil que me envolvía. Sólo sentí el sonido hueco de algunas gotas golpeando los adoquines, y entendí cuan fácil era percibir otras sensaciones a espaldas de la luz y la prudencia.

-_ No dejaré que caigas…_-.

Aquel inglés susurrado al oído, tan dulce, tan venenoso…

No podía verle en su propia oscuridad, pero si tocarle.

Tanto, que casi me encajo dentro de él.

¿Qué desastre de vida fue la que dejé detrás?

Fui arrullado por un mago siniestro en el funeral de un rey, cuando todo Paris reía porque un gato negro hablaba con los niños. Y él me susurraba…

- _¿Qué clase de sueño eres,_ "_phantom"?_ -.

¡Qué ironía que el "sueño" mismo me hablara, y me hiciera una pregunta como aquella!

Black me subió a la cima de la quinta plataforma, aquella que llegó silenciosa y casi ignorada.

Cuando vine a percatarme, estaba tan mareado que tuve que sujetarme a él para no caer en picada y hacerme trizas. Traté de vislumbrar, desde arriba, encima de "qué" exactamente me encaramó el mago, pero la multitud entera me decía "adiós" y aplaudía. A mi lado estaba Black, de pie, sosteniendo un cuaderno con una cerradura en la portada.

Una de sus manos agarraba la mía. Me soltó un instante para hacer, nuevamente, una reverencia, pero que esta vez iba dirigida exclusivamente a mí. Era la primera vez que alguien me dedicaba tal gesto de cortesía.

Y era la primera vez que alguien me subía en la _Cuerda Floja_…

Comprendí entonces por qué la gente se mostraba tan enajenada y delirante.

La quinta plataforma era una _Cuerda Floja_. Y la _Cuerda Floja_ era un puente.

El _Puente de Londres_, que colgaba de los balcones de una catedral a la torre del reloj de la plaza.

Nunca pude ni podré narrarle a nadie este episodio en su totalidad, porque nunca supe cómo aquel puente, suspendido sobre miles y miles de almas, se extendió de un extremo a otro del mundo.

Ni tampoco sé por qué pueden hablar los gatos, ni por qué son tan poco prudentes…

Cada segundo, me iba enfermando más y más de curiosidad.

Me estaba tambaleando, como quien cojea en el camino para escapar de la locura. Era como estar colgado en una pieza elástica e inestable. Pensé… "estoy dando brincos del suelo a sus ojos".

Black me sorprendió suspendido en la baranda del puente, concentrado en las personas que gritaban desde el vacío.

Por ello se sintió impulsado a mirarles también.

De seguro, algo tendría que agradarme de la altura y el viento.

¿Cuál era la motivación, entonces, para mirar hacia lo oscuro?

- _Allá abajo hay un abismo..._ – me advirtió -_ En el abismo no hay fondo, sólo caída…-._

Experimenté una inexplicable tristeza. Intenté soportar el vértigo y el frío.

Le miré…

Era tan hermoso… Pero yo necesitaba arrebatarle sus secretos. Quería que se aproximara más.

Misteriosamente, yo sabía qué clase de palabras tendríamos aquella noche.

_- No tengo miedo de caer… - _le confesé – _Mi Muerte no está aquí, en esta cuerda floja… _-.

Si te quedabas en silencio, tranquilo, podías percibir las pesadas oscilaciones jugando con el puente.

- _En esta cuerda floja… _- añadí -_ Sólo estás tú…_ -.

Aparté mis ojos de sus ojos. Era tan insano…

Me gustaba fijarme en los violinistas. Se veían tan calmados y ausentes…

- _¿Por qué me has traído aquí?_ – le interrogué -.

Meditó un minuto antes de darme una respuesta.

- _Porque me gustan las alturas…_ _Y ver como los niños se toman su tiempo para subir escaleras… _-.

De cierta forma, él mentía un poco. Maldito. Tenía que haber algo más…

-_¿Qué hay aquí arriba? _– aprecié, dubitativo -.

- _No lo entenderás… - _me contestó, en francés, mientras miraba hacia las nubes… -_ Se está tan cerca de él…_ -.

No le comprendí en aquel instante. ¿Cerca de qué "él", para ser más exactos?

Porque estar en la cumbre de un puente no significa estar cerca del…

_- Ciel_… - susurró, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones infantiles -.

Cielo. "_Ciel_" en francés. Pero no hablaba del "cielo" de ese modo… Jugaba con las palabras.

¿Quién era "el cielo"? ¿Quién era "Ciel"?

La pregunta…

- _¿Quién eres tú, Black? -._

_- Abajo es peligroso… - _me evitó – _Pronto te darás cuenta… -._

- _¿Cómo has hecho para que el Joven Amo pueda hablar? Es un truco sorprendente… -._

_- ¿Por qué tendría que haberle hecho algo? Él ya hablaba por sí solo cuando lo conocí… Aunque ya no sonríe… -._

Sonrisa. "_Smile"_ en inglés.

"_Smile, el gato_". El que murió de curiosidad…

- _Y lo encontraste en un bosque; ¿no es cierto? -._

A Black le pareció no acordarse muy bien de este detalle, y le sorprendió más aún el que yo estuviera tan seguro…

- _¿En un bosque? No lo creo. Él jamás escapó del jardín, por eso lo vio todo…_ -.

No alcancé a escuchar sus últimas palabras. Hablaba demasiado bajo y, además, sonreía…

- _¿Y qué hay de ese cuaderno negro?_ – la portada, en especial -.

- _Dice el gato más "mentiroso" del mundo, que necesito de ti para saberlo… -._

Claramente. Algo sobre una especie de llave extraviada. Muy acertado…

Tuve que sonreír maliciosamente.

- _¿Te refieres a esto? -._

Luego fue Black el que sonrió, cuando abrí mi manito pequeña y le enseñé mi tesoro, tan insignificante.

Era la llave robada del orfanato. "_¿La quieres? Te la doy"._

- _Aún tienes la oportunidad de marcharte… _- convino -_ De no regalarme algo que no me pertenece… -._

- _¿No se trata tu espectáculo de todo lo contrario? _– le enfrenté -.

Pero el mago siempre tiene un as bajo la manga…

- _¿En serio?_ – contraatacó - _¿Y si mi espectáculo fuera una trampa para dar contigo? -._

¿Éramos nosotros dos, en el fondo, las personas que estaban allí diciéndose todo aquello?

Sería genial, pero no.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Me di cuenta, y preferí ocultarlo.

_Todo era un sueño, desde el principio_.

La llave que estaba en mi bolsillo izquierdo abrió la cerradura en la portada del cuaderno de Black. Vinieron los aplausos ante la "casualidad". Era sabido. El público estalló de entusiasmo.

El mago abrió el libro negro, y fuera arrancando una tras una todas las hojas de su interior. Sin el mínimo cuidado, las desperdigó en el aire. A medida que las páginas sueltas iban cayendo, la música se elevó y las luces regresaron. Hechizada, la multitud intentaba agarrarlas.

Fue ahí cuando todos los títeres cobraron vida.

Se armó un revuelo asombroso. Todos los párpados de madera y metal se abrieron repentinamente, y los muñecos adoptaron posturas humanas y gestos misteriosos. Se veían entre sí, con sorpresa, y luego se tocaban para saber si de veras habían despertado.

Cuando vieron a la gente, el pánico les sobrecogió. Se abalanzaron sobre el público, con el afán de arrebatarles las páginas que Black rompía. Actuaron como si toda su vida estuviera en ellas.

Y era como si las hojas huyeran lejos de todo el mundo, arrastradas por un viento incontrolable.

Comenzó a llover copiosamente. Los músicos tocaban. De un lado a otro de la plaza, niños, ancianos y figuras artificiales corrían tras los tesoros de papel. Deliberadamente, se atacaban y herían los unos a los otros.

Yo estaba soñando. Yo estaba soñando.

¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera el centro de aquel acto?

¿Por qué la realidad se confundía con la ilusión? ¿Por qué?

Tenía que despertarme. ¡Tenía que despertarme!

Claude había detenido el tiempo.

Pidiendo un minuto de silencio para su rey, se hizo dueño de horas y horas. Quizás el amanecer estaba más cerca, quizás la noche entera durara un segundo. Y era cierto, ya nadie gritaba. Corrían en medio de la sangre y el velo lluvioso, sigilosamente. Las marionetas, también mudas, buscaban y buscaban.

Black no estaba a mi lado. Se había arrojado junto a Hannah, Claude y Luka, alrededor del cadáver del rey.

El rey despertó en medio del caos y buscó un rostro; el de Claude.

Éste le abrazaba, enloquecido. Las hojas volaban y volaban por todas partes.

¿Buscaría yo en el infierno, con el mismo afán, el rostro del joven de mis sueños?

El espantapájaros se puso de pie. Extendió sus manitos a lo largo. Dejó que la lluvia se filtrara entre sus dedos.

Sus labios se movieron formando palabras que no llegué a escuchar.

Quizás murmuró… "_Despierta_".

O quizás no.

Cuando Black estaba en la _Cuerda Floja_, preguntó qué había en mi bolsillo derecho.

Y él que se quejaba con frecuencia de la curiosidad ajena…

Saqué mi valiosa pertenencia y se la mostré.

- _Es un reloj inservible… _-.

No sé porque dije algo como eso. Después de todo, los magos saben embrujar cualquier cosa.

Y él dio la respuesta que yo esperaba.

- _Esta mañana, mi rey estaba intentando reparar uno muy parecido… -._

Debió decir mi "antiguo" rey… Realmente, todos ellos se contradecían sin mucho reproche.

Claro, no me asombró que Black dijera semejante disparate, porque "Alois Trancy", que era idéntico al espantapájaros, pudo perfectamente haber inspeccionado mi reloj esa misma mañana. Con certeza, hizo un esfuerzo insistente por echarlo a andar, apelando a su sentido común. Porque en mi sueño, "Alois Trancy" era el rey de un circo maldito.

- _Marca las 6:14. Dos veces al día, si tengo suerte, puedo mirarlo y ver que la hora que señala coincide con el tiempo real. Es como Claude, bastante disconforme…_ -.

Una de esas dos veces era siempre al amanecer.

El _Makabrer Mensch_ desaparecería justo en ese instante, como cada uno de mis sueños…

- _¿Puedo intentar darle cuerda?_ – me interrogó el mago -.

- _Hablas como si fuese una cajita de música…_ -.

Le entregué el reloj. Black llevaba las manos enguantadas, al igual que yo. Podría decirse que nunca jamás nos tocamos, al menos no por debajo de la tela. Temblaba tanto, que pude dejar caer mi reliquia al suelo, pero no lo hice.

- _No sabemos qué hora es…_ -.

- _Pero si que falta muy poco para que amanezca _-.

Black notó un deje de rabia en mi voz cuando dije esto. Hice un esfuerzo por comportarme de otra manera, pero siempre, siempre terminaba detestando la llegada del amanecer.

Aunque olvidé un poco mi rabia cuando escuché el sonido inequívoco de las manecillas al moverse.

El mago de _Makabrer Mensch_ arregló mi reloj.

- _¡No puede ser posible!_ – exclamé -.

Me llevé el reloj al oído, en lugar de mirar la hora, para poder oír de cerca el "tic tac" de las tuercas y las sortijas crujiendo por dentro. Black hizo una observación interesante…

- _No es una cajita de música…_ -.

- _Lo sé_ – me defendí - _Aunque es verdad que suena por dentro_ -.

- _Es sólo un vigilante_… - aseveró – _Un celoso mayordomo que cuenta los minutos antes del final_ -.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – le acusé - _¿Por qué andas con tantos enigmas? ¿Quién eres?_ _ -._

- _Sólo un simple mago -._

_- ¿Por qué tengo tu voz en mi cabeza?… -._

_- ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar ahí?… -._

Todas mis preguntas eran sus armas. Todas sus promesas eran pactos. Pedido e intercambio.

- _Prométeme algo… - _me habló cerca, casi rozando mis labios -.

_- ¿Algo…? – _reaccioné, sintiendo la calidez y el rubor tiñendo mis mejillas -.

El mago me susurró su reclamo al oído.

- _Júrame que despertarás…_ -.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estoy despierto! – me le enfrenté, sin creerme a mí mismo -.

- _Si no despiertas, morirás… -._

- ¡Todo esto es real! ¡Tú eres…! –.

Fui interrumpido, súbita y egoístamente.

Los labios del mago me interrumpieron.

No éramos el mago y el niño. Éramos otras personas, otros amantes.

Era un beso de otro siglo.

Dulce, fatídico, terrible.

Tal vez nos dimos… ¿un beso de amor, claroscuro? ¿Un beso monocromático?

La gente de abajo se envolvía en escenas de violencia y rabia, por mi culpa.

El reloj marcaba los últimos minutos antes del amanecer.

- _Ni tú ni yo existimos____ya… y tienes que dejarme ir -._

Pude sentir cómo, inesperadamente, su cuerpo se separaba del mío.

La lluvia fue aún más helada.

Perdí mi alma. Me vacié por completo.

Black descendió de manera abrupta hasta caer en el escenario del _Teatro_.

No tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo cerca de mí, pero…

Todavía los labios me ardían y, en las calles, los locos continuaban muriendo sin sentido.

Detesté todo. El que lloviera. El que él se marchara. La "realidad" en su más grotesca manifestación.

Alguien me llamó al final de "la calle" sobre el puente.

En el centro de la _Cuerda Floja_ estaba él, sentado, inmutable, en el trecho entre una baranda y otra. Era el Joven Amo. Me miraba triste, como una figura fantasmal desvaneciéndose bajo la lluvia.

- _Nosotros no somos más que una visión, Ciel…_ -.

"_Ciel…"_

¿Qué querría decir? ¿Nada de esto estaba sucediendo realmente…?

Sólo me quedaba esperar el instante en que el sueño acabaría…

Luka se adelantó hasta la orilla del escenario, ansioso por ver a la gente. Hannah le seguía con el rabillo del ojo, cuidándole. Ante ellos había cientos de títeres y niños empujándose y agrediéndose entre sí. El agua sanguinolenta caía a chorros del borde de sus ropas.

La masacre causaba un efecto de tizne desdeñoso en las pupilas del chico, preparado ya, después de la muerte, para no revelar turbación alguna. Pronto le perdió el interés al cruento espectáculo que el público le ofrecía a él y a su circo, y se limitó a alejarse cuidadosamente cuando uno de los títeres se acercó demasiado e intentó pellizcarle.

Una hoja le había pasado volando por detrás. Sólo eso. Hannah se arrastró despacio hasta su lado, y le abrazó amorosamente por detrás, inclinándose para quedar a su altura. Luka encogió su cuerpecito al contacto, y experimentó una ilógica felicidad.

- _¿Era él, verdad Hannah? -. _

Su hermana asintió levemente, y procuró formular las palabras con cariño, en su imaginación. Luka sonrió, como si la hubiese escuchado cantarle en voz baja…

- _Ah… _- suspiró Luka – _Eso es muy bueno. Lo extrañaba… -._

Los dos alzaron la vista y vieron a un chico solitario asomado a la baranda del puente, que tiritaba calladito, y a Black murmurándole un secreto.

- _¿Él no se acuerda de mí? -._

- _No… _- le contestó su hermana – _Y sólo por esta vez podrás verlo… -._

- _¿Hasta que amanezca? -._

_- Supongo… -._

Hubo un instante en que Luka hundió sus ojitos apagados en los charcos formados a su alrededor. Un huracán de páginas y golpes envolvía al _Teatro_.

- _¿Estamos vivos, Hannah? -._

Ella siempre daba una misma respuesta, fatal. Pero…

Vio, a lo lejos, al mago y al _pequeño príncipe_ darse un beso extraño, un tanto más real que todo aquel mundo. Luka tembló debajo de ella, y emitió un soplo sutil, como a quien le hincan suavemente.

Claude también pareció estremecerse. Hannah entonces se atrevió a lanzar un augurio…

- _Pues parece ser que él cree que sí… -._

Con cariño, la joven desató el nudo detrás de la cabecita de Luka, arrancándole despacio el antifaz. Trató de retener las lágrimas de esperanza que la atormentaron por dentro.

Luka se zafó de su agarre. Empezó a dar brincos y a hacer piruetas bajo el aguacero.

- _¡Anda, Hannah, quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Cuéntame la historia de nuestras vidas! _-.

Hannah extrajo de un estuche minúsculo la rosa, ahora un tanto desarreglada, que algún fantasma le arrojó desde la multitud. La acarició con algo de nostalgia y pesar, consciente de que el tacto y el sentimiento eran totalmente efímeros, e incluso inexistentes. Se obligó a esconder las lágrimas grises que brotaban de sus ojos, aunque su hermanito jamás le preguntaría al respecto.

Era funesto el que Luka le hiciera una petición como aquella, pero estaba acostumbrada.

Aunque era terriblemente triste tener que narrar una historia que ni ella misma lograba recordar…

Él era el caballero del _Makabrer Mensch_.

Nunca había ostentado semejante título de forma auténtica, y, con certeza, no le conmovía en absoluto rodearse de marionetas tristes que sufrían lenta o vertiginosamente según su voluntad.

El tiempo…

¿Por qué alguien le imaginaría adornado con esa condena, tan retorcida y romántica?

¿Por qué el dolor no acababa ya, justa y rotundamente?

- _Perdóname…_ -.

¿Cuántas veces no le había repetido la misma frase?

Y más veces todavía su rey le contestaba…

- _**¿Por qué siempre me pides perdón, Claude? **_**-.**

La lluvia que le mojaba el rostro bien podría confundirse con el rastro de un llanto. Pero…

Él sólo podría llorar por una causa.

Y allí estaba la causa, mecida por sus brazos. Congelada, inerte, vacía.

**- **_**Porque fallé cuando debí protegerte…**_** -.**

Parecía respirar. Parecía haberse dormido. ¿Cabría en un hoyo oscuro? Si de veras dormía… ¿por qué enterrarlo?

**- **_**Es hermoso que piense en ello el ser que te asesinó… **_-.

Claude no sabía si abrazarle más fuerte; o si dejarle allí, en el suelo del _Teatro_, hasta que la lluvia le deshiciera. Estaba tentado a cortarle un mechón mojado del color del trigo.

No había tijeras. Y, si las hubiera… ¿qué hacer con el cabello, entonces? ¿Dónde guardarlo? El trigo dorado se marchitaría. Más tarde o más pronto; _el tiempo_ sabría encargarse.

¿Qué tiene de escabroso el aullido gutural de un muñeco que llora de rabia? ¿Qué importa el caos de sangre que envuelve a la plaza parisina? El caos es sólo polvo. _El tiempo_, en nada, se llevaba al caos consigo.

A él le complacía que las páginas volaran y se perdieran, porque ellas y su secreto habían asesinado al pequeño rey del _Makabrer Mensch_. Un rey que jamás debió comprender la verdad sobre sí mismo.

No sé por qué estoy tan seguro de todas estas cosas, porque entonces me encontraba a cientos de metros de allí, encaramado a una _Cuerda Floja_, escuchando los delirios de un gato parlanchín.

Por mucho que intentara interrumpirles o estar junto a ellos al menos una vez, nada me salvaría de un descenso vertiginoso desde lo alto.

No les conocía, pero tuve la impresión de que alguien me contaba todo el final, de un tiro, y luego me lo mostraba…


End file.
